


Paradise

by ShenLong



Series: War Torn Arc [10]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Lime hints, M/M, alternating povs, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4969882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenLong/pseuds/ShenLong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trowa has given Quatre the second chance he so desperately wanted and Quatre is determined to let Trowa know just how important he is to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the G Boys. They belong to Bandai, Sotsu and associated copyright companies. I just borrow them from time to time to play with and return them a lot happier, ne? :) Also I do not own the song "A Touch Of Paradise" it belongs to John Farnham and as such all rights are his. 
> 
> Fic 10 in the War Torn Arc

" Paradise "

Sept 2003 ShenLong 

Part 10 in the War Torn Arc.

~ Trowa POV ~

I gaze out across the expanse of the oasis to the heated sands beyond, curiously I wonder how such a lush, green haven could sprout and sustain life when surrounded by the unforgiving terrain that abounds.

Movement behind me draws my attention back, but I do not move from my position. You join me, standing between the french doors that open out onto the patio, the gentle breeze stirring the sheer curtains so they flutter around our forms. 

_Flamingos walk, and sway in peace_   
_Seeing this, it makes my troubles cease_

I sense the nearness of your body as I continue to stare at the wonderland ahead. The edge of the water is graced with the many forms of flamingos, moving serenely about their business and the peacefulness is not lost. 

Quite the opposite in fact.

My arms reach out and encompass your slender body, drawing you closer to me and I rest my chin upon the soft blonde locks that crown your head. I let a quiet sigh escape my lips as I allow the peace to steal through me and wash away any fears or uncertainties I may still have.

In the short time we have been reunited, never once have you gone back to the way you were. I'm proud of you for being able to figure it out, proud of the way you have managed to convince those around you that you are capable of overseeing the large corporation and still hold onto the love we share. 

Proud to be your partner.

_The sun is hiding, leaving a pink scar_   
_That stretches right across the sky_   
_That's all we've seen so far_

The moon begins to come out and looks smilingly down upon us, the sun retreats beyond the horizon and the sky gradually becomes a blanket of stars that shine only for us. 

I turn you around in my arms and draw you even closer, my lips seeking yours and finding their goal. The brilliant colors that bathe the evening sky cannot match the vivid mists of green and blue that swirl in your eyes and once more I am lost to my heart's needs and desires.

I am so grateful you discovered yourself and then came for me.

Without you I don't think I could have lived.

Hungrily, I kiss you again.

_And all I do is look into your eyes_   
_For that special touch of paradise_

Gazing again into those teal depths I find myself drowning.

And I don't care.

_Just a touch, a touch of paradise_   
_Just a special touch of paradise_

You are my paradise, my garden of Eden and I intend to fully enjoy the fruits that are on offer.

~ * ~ 

~ Quatre POV ~

I cannot put into words how happy I am. You gave me the second chance I asked for and I won't let you down. Each day I make sure to tell you how much I love you, each day I spend precious moments with you before the demands of the company take over, but now I stick to a regular schedule. I do not deviate, for your happiness is more important to me than anything else.

I just wish I had realized it sooner.

_You hold my hand, that's when we kiss_   
_And it doesn't take long no, until I get the gist_

Walking amongst the palms that adorn the oasis I cannot believe my good fortune. This time I never intend to let it go.

Gently, you take my hand and we walk in comfortable silence, appreciating the surroundings, marveling at the beauty. When you stop and pull me close I don't resist. Your lips descend upon mine and I eagerly return the kiss, mouth parting to permit the intrusion of your tongue, my own sneaking forth to return the caresses to your mouth.

With tender spots being exploited I am left with no doubt as to what it is you want, submissively I offer myself to you.

Yours....

You take me there on the edge of the oasis, the fronds above providing the canopy, the sweet grasses beneath, the mattress, as I succumb to your touches and worship of my body. Your fingers bring me alive, your presence inside my body causing sensation to burn through every pore until I swear I am ready to combust, the fire you invoke threatening to engulf me, and I welcome the inferno.

_Of this love that stretches out across the land_   
_Where rainbows flash, as we're walking in the sand_

You drive me higher and higher until I can no longer withstand the pleasure and resort to begging.

The rainbows dance as I give you all I have, surrendering body and soul to the one that means more to me than life itself.

I sob with the intensity of your love as you show me once more how much you care for me.

_And all I do is look into your eyes_   
_For that special touch of paradise_

Gazing deep into the sea of green all I can find is love and I'm warmed. My heart soars with the pleasure your body bestows upon mine, but I don't need to feel you inside to know you are mine.

Your eyes tell me that each time I look into them.

_Just a touch, a touch of paradise_   
_Just a special touch of paradise_

You are the other half of my soul and without you to guide me, hold me and love me then there is no meaning to my life. While the business will continue on regardless of who is in charge, my very existence will crumble without you by my side.

The peace I fought so hard for... that we all fought hard for, means nothing if I cannot find it in my heart.

You pointed me in the right direction and finally I discovered the meaning of peace, and now with your presence and gentle touch I am free to enjoy it fully.

~ * ~ 

~ Trowa POV ~

My hand caresses your face as I watch the emotions flit across. What are you thinking, my love?

_A touch of spring, and autumn sweet_   
_Well the trees vibrate when our eyes meet_

You open your eyes to meet mine and grace me with a sunny smile. I can feel the electricity crackle through the air as our vision locks and unspoken messages are passed. The very air seems to vibrate with the intensity of our love, and I don't mean the physical.

I know you sense it too.

_And I think of all the love that we have been making_   
_You touch my hand and I walk off shaking_

I roll to one side, gently slipping from within your warmth and prop myself upon an elbow so I can watch your handsome features.

You reach for me and pull me close, sharing a sweet kiss before reclining back upon your earthen mattress. I continue to watch you carefully. The intensity of the love I can see radiating from your form sends shivers through me.

I feel as if my heart will break free from my chest with the love and devotion you are showing me and I try my hardest to return it tenfold. 

The continuous drift of emotions that you invoke to course through my body leave me shaking from the intensity.

_And all I do is look into your eyes_   
_For that special touch of paradise_

"Trowa..."

I watch your lips move as they speak my name.

"Yes?" I allow my fingertips to run across your forehead, sweeping those golden locks aside and reveal all your beauty to my hungry eyes.

"I love you, Trowa, with all my heart and soul and I never want to be apart from you ever again."

I continue in my touches, knowing you will resume when ready.

Your eyes lower momentarily and then raise again to meet mine, the fire that is burning deep inside them stuns me for a moment, but I quickly recover my composure.

"Trowa.... I... I am hoping you will stay with me forever, be beside me through whatever life has in store for me...."

"You know I will," I murmur as I begin to feather kisses to your creamy neck.

"Trowa... What I'm trying to say..." A swallow. "Will you be my husband?"

_Just a touch, a touch of paradise_   
_Just a special touch of paradise_

I feel my heart skip a beat and my breath catches as the words sink in. Your eyes search my own looking for a sign, anything that will tell you what I am thinking, but I give nothing away.

The words tear through my conscious as I process them and understand the full impact of what you are asking. Lowering my face I take your lips in a gentle kiss, moving my mouth softly over yours, conveying all I feel in that simple touch.

"Yes, Quatre. I will be honored to become your husband."

As you wrap your arms around my neck so your tears fall freely, sliding over cheeks and dropping to the sandy earth below. Lips are joined again and I know that at last we have found our paradise.

~ Owari ~


End file.
